Falling
by AzaleaBlue
Summary: Bored Ron, engrossed Hermione and a rainy day. 6th year AU fluff fic based on art by Hello-Sweetie-1994, written for @callieskye.


_a/n: Reposted again._

_This one-shot is based on the adorable fanart by Hello- Sweetie- 1994 and written for callieskye(coz I luv her a ton). _  
_A quick shoutout to atkinseh for bringing to my notice how ffn had messed up and pasted the formating codes(?!)although it never showed me that in the preview (argh!)_

_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the fluff and have a great week!_

...

Ron was bored- the out-of-his-mind kind literally.

He had assumed it would be a nice weekend, a relatively free one since they had barely started their sixth year, too early for Hermione to nag them about assignments they needed to submit or exams they needed to prepare for. He had even imagined the perfect scenario where Harry and he would fly around the quidditch pitch on their brooms while Hermione sat in the stands, watching them fly while she read whichever monstrous book she had picked up from the library. And later they would grab something from the kitchen and sit by the common room fireplace, chatting merrily.

But his hopes and dreams dashed- and how.

The thunderstorm from the previous night had not dulled in the least, with the result that all students were now cooped inside the castle and there was barely any space left where they could hope to find some peace. Even Hermione had returned back from the library grumbling under her breath about 'people having no concern for basic rules'. He had tried to pull her into a conversation by pointing out that these so-called 'people' weren't even adults but over-energetic teens who had lost out a good weekend; they were almost right to be grumpy and loud. He had expected a tirade of logically explained counter-arguments, but to his utter dismay, received a silent and infuriated look before she slopped down on the couch, opened the huge volume she was carrying and hid behind it.

He stared at her for a very long time hoping she'd turn at him, just to snap back if nothing else. She didn't. He let out a loud and dramatic groan next; she didn't even bother to acknowledge it.

"When's Harry getting back?" he finally asked, knowing well that neither of them really had a clue. They didn't even know what the sessions with Dumbledore would involve. All he knew was they were wasting precious little free time they had and he _really _wanted her to talk to him.

"Hmm? Dunno," she mumbled without even as much as looking up.

For the next several minutes, Ron tried everything he could think of to draw her attention to himself- from moaning loudly to mumbling. He even tried fidgeting around with his legs that hung over the couch's backrest, turning on his stomach and back over and over as if searching for a comfortable position, all while keenly observing her. He knew his movements _had to _bother her, she was sharing the same couch for Merlin's sake! But either the book had sucked in her very soul, or she had purposely decided to ignore him into oblivion, she didn't even as much as look at him.

Grumpy, he fell back on the couch with his hands folded at his chest, watching morosely as the thunder and rain died down and the students slowly filtered out of the common room.

_He wasn't being unreasonable at all_, he decided quietly. All he wanted was for Hermione to look at him, _but she had to hide behind that ruddy book instead!_ He could barely see her face, hidden as it was by the curtain of her curls.

As a last-ditch attempt, he picked himself up oh his arms and knees. "Let's try a social experiment-" he snickered as he flicked away the book from her hands, and she gasped aloud, finally looked up at him incredulously making him giddy with happiness. "Do you actually need books for survival or can you survive without them?" he asked smirking.

As he tumbled back on the couch, holding the book in his outstretched hands, laughing gleefully, Hermione made a mad dash to retrieve her precious possession. But his arms were long and as she struggled to reach the book, presumably getting more and more annoyed at him for laughing, they ended up getting more entangled in a mass of limbs and robes.

"Ron, you prat!" she yelled, with one of her arms press on his right shoulder as she tried unsuccessfully to reach her book with the other. Ron frailed it above her head, just out of reach. "Give it back this minute or else- or else-"

Her words ended in a shriek as her hand gave away, and she collapsed on him.

His free arm wrapped around her waist at just the right moment to arrest her falling off the couch, pressing her deeper against his chest.

As Hermione managed to lift her face up just a smidge, he noticed her cheeks colour sharply although she did attempt to appear unfazed, and failed superbly.

He brought the other arm behind her, the book still held between his fingers, "Or else, what? You'll fall on me?" he chuckled nervously, ignoring the way his ears seem to burn and heart thumped away.

_Blimey…_

He could clearly see the few freckles on her nose, the faint hint of her shampoo surrounded him as her curls framed her face.

"Oh shut up, you idiot- " she snapped without any bite to her voice. He could see she was trying hard to hide her smile and yet, she didn't make any attempt to move away…

With her book held in his hands still and pressed behind her back, he brought his right hand to tuck her curls behind her left ear before cupping her face, "Fall on me anytime you want, I'll catch you…" he said quietly as he tugged softly and pressed his lips to hers.

There was a gasp and then she let out the tiniest of moans as he sucked on her lower lip before letting go -far too quickly. Finally, his brain seemed to catch up and he looked into her eyes, searching, praying…

"Took you long enough," she whispered as their eyes met before she bit her lower lip.

"I really am an idiot," he chuckled dazed as she pulled him back for another kiss. This time, it lasted for a lifetime. -


End file.
